The evolution of portable electronics devices, in addition to progress in thin and flexible displays, circuitry, components, interconnects and integration, can be in part attributed to the combination of advancements in battery electrode materials and their compatibility with electrolyte materials. For example, the development of more effective high energy density lithium and lithium-ion electrode materials has enabled portable, compact, high capacity batteries, while the introduction of lithium and lithium-ion solid polymer and gel electrolytes has relaxed the requirement for rigid and hard packaging, spurring the wide-spread adoption of thinner batteries, hermetically sealed within a pouch material. The sealing typically serves multiple purposes, including preventing ingress of moisture into active regions of a cell, thereby causing degradation, and preventing toxic materials from leaking out from the cell. In typical consumer applications of lithium batteries, there is also a need, either through the external product casing or structure, or through additional packaging layers around the cell, to prevent puncture of the cell and to resist fire.